


Someone Left the Cake Out In The Rain

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotionally Repressed Winchesters (Supernatural), Gen, Lack of Communication, Not A Fix-It, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Voicemail, Wizard of Oz References, mentions of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Witches melt in water, right? Sam hopes that's true, because he could use some reassurance right now.





	Someone Left the Cake Out In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr anon prompt "It's just rain, you aren't gonna melt!"

**S** AM WINCHESTER SAT in the rain. He paid no attention to the cold, or to the water pounding steadily down on his head and soaking through each successive layer of clothing to his skin. Thunder rolled above him as lightning split the sky with white fire, but he barely noticed, staring down at his hands as the raindrops fell in torrents over his flesh.

_“I can’t go out in that!”  
_

_“Jeeze, Sammy, it’s just rain, you aren’t gonna melt!”  
_

_“But witches melt in water!”  
_

_“Where the fuck did you hear that?”  
_

_“In school, the book about the land of OZ–”  
_

_“Okay, first off, that shit ain’t real, it’s just a story. What I wanna know is where the fuck you got the idea that you’re some kinda witch!”  
_

_“….Dad’s friend Rory….”  
_

_“The asshole who kept glaring at you? Sammy, he’s a dick and completely off his rocker! You ain’t a witch, and even if you were you ain’t a bad witch! Dad kills bad witches, remember?”  
_

_“…Yeah. But–”  
_

_“No buts, Sammy. Even if Dad somehow lost his marbles and wanted to kill you for some bullshit reason, it ain’t happening, you hear me? Anyone who wants to kill my baby brother has to go through me to do it!”_

Sam Winchester sat in the rain. He paid no attention to the torrents of water pounding steadily down on his head and soaking through each successive layer of clothing to his skin. Instead, he sat, staring down at his hands as the raindrops fell in torrents over flesh that stayed firm and unmelted, and prayed that Dorothy knew what she was talking about. 

_Still not a witch, Dean…_

The cell phone blinking one saved voicemail message did not answer him.


End file.
